1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of vehicle accessories, and more particularly to a multi-use structure for a pickup truck.
2. Description of the Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,989,148; 5,553,762; 5,558,486 and 5,597,195, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse vehicle ramp and side board constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient and practical multi-use structure for use in combination with a pickup truck.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved multi-use structure and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.